Conventional complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technology is often implemented to fabricate a large number of semiconductor devices, such as metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) and bipolar junction transistors (BJTs), at approximately a same level on a single integrated-circuit (IC) chip.